Gallery:Lost in Danville
Phineas and Ferb find a capsule that falls from the sky that they want to open. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is kidnapped by a guy named Professor Mystery whose nemesis is also Peter the Panda. Read the full summary... Gallery OpeningScene.jpg|Opening scene Candace listening to music.jpg WatchingYouGuys.jpg|Candace swearing to watch the two boys while listening to her music MysteriousCapsule.jpg|A mysterious capsule has fallen into the backyard WaitingForAnotherOne.jpg|The boys waiting for another object to fall to no avail TheOnlyOne.jpg|"I guess this is the only one." Ferbstruggles.jpg|Ferb tries to open the capsule but to no avail. DoofenshmirtzIsMissing.jpg|Monogram informing Perry that Doofenshmirtz has been missing for a long time ConcernedForDoof.jpg|Perry feeling concerned for Doof GettingHisAssignments.jpg|"You know, sometimes, I feel like he just come here to get his assignments." BreakingTheThirdAxe.jpg|Phineas breaking Dumpamir's third axe in an attempt to open the capsule MoreMotivated.jpg|Baljeet feeling more motivated to open the capsule Z-RayScan.jpg|Ferb does a Z-ray scan to find out what's inside the capsule SecondCavity.jpg|Unable to see anything through the capsule EmptyDoofHQ.jpg|Perry arrives to find Doof's building empty DoofBlog.jpg|Doofenshmirtz doing his blog in a flashback DoofBeingAttacked.jpg|Doof being attacked by the kidnapper DoofBlindfolded.jpg|Doofenshmirtz blindfolded by the kidnapper PerryShocked.jpg|Perry shocked CulpritFootprints.jpg|The kidnapper leaving footprints on the floor StealingDoof'sLunch.jpg|The kidnapper stealing Doofenshmirtz's sandwich MagnifyingGlass.jpg|Perry taking a closer look at the footprints BrokenPianos.jpg|Too many pianos broken to open the capsule DeterminedBuford.jpg|An arriving Buford claiming that he knows how to open the capsule MissingKey.jpg|Buford explained that he found a key that fell into his backyard when the capsule came by into scene AnalyzingCarl.jpg|Carl explains that the molecules from the footprints leads to consumption of coffee in a rainy climate PerryRealization.jpg|Perry realizes that Doofenshmirtz has been taken to Seattle Kidnapper'sLair.jpg|The kidnapper's building DemandingAnExplanation.jpg|A blindfolded Doof locked inside a small capsule, demanding an explanation Baljeet What mysteries does it contain.jpg CrazyOldMan.jpg|The hatch opens, revealing an old man inside I'm 'you' from the future!.jpg|"I'm 'you' (Phineas) from the future!" ShockedGang.jpg|The gang is shocked by the man's words ObsessiveShrine.jpg|Doofenshmirtz seeing an obsessive shrine to Peter the Panda Hello, Doofenshmirtz..jpg|Doofenshmirtz looking on the other side to see the kidnapper Professor Mystery.jpg|The kidnapper reveals himself It is 'I', Professor Mystery..jpg|"It is I..... Professor Mystery." NotSurprised.jpg|Doofenshmirtz is not surprised by this ConfusedMystery.jpg|A confused Mystery wondering if Peter never mentioned him to Doof Peter the Panda doesn't talk.jpg|Doofenshmirtz states that Peter cannot talk AnnoyedDoof.jpg|"What's with all the silence? It's very off-putting." MysteryIsMyAllure.jpg|"Mystery.... is my allure." FunConversation.jpg|"Oh, this is gonna be a 'fun' conversation." QuestioningPhineas.jpg|Phineas questions if the old man is really his future self BlackHole.jpg|The old man explaining that a black hole is inside the capsule FearingOldMan.jpg|The old man stating that the black hole will run out of control if the hamster slows down SpinningWheel.jpg|The fears are made worse when... Stop telling you're them from the future!.jpg|"Stop telling people that you're them from the future!" DeniseGreetingTheKids.jpg|An old woman named Denise arrives, greeting the kids BloodPressure.jpg|Denise reminding her husband (whose name is Bernie) of his blood pressure HamsterSlowingDown.jpg|The hamster starting to slow down FlashingWarning.jpg|"What's that flashing?" NotGoodAtAll.jpg|"That cannot be good." Doof Gets Kidnapped.png|Doofenshmirtz demanding to know why Mystery kidnapped him Peter'sNemesis.jpg|Mystery revealing that he is Peter's nemesis Mystery'sOwnInator.jpg|Mystery has invented his own -inator, but refuses to tell what it does NoConversation.jpg|Mystery explains that he never talks to Peter, feeling that it would ruin his 'mystery allure' thing CommonCourtesy.jpg|Doofenshmirtz pointing out that Peter has to know what Mystery is up to, calling it common courtesy NoBackstories.jpg|Doofenshmirtz then wonders if Mystery has ever told anything to Peter NoBackstories2.jpg|Mystery is silent on the matter, revealing that he has never talked to Peter before LackOfCommunication.jpg|Doofenshmirtz realizing that Mystery has a lack of communication IncreasingBlackHole.jpg|The black hole increasing in strength FairWarning.jpg|Bernie attempting to warn Phineas about how to stop the black hole SuckedInside.jpg|Bernie gets sucked inside the black hole, along with Denise BlackHoleGrowingBigger.jpg|The black hole growing more bigger CallingForCandace.jpg|The gang calling out Candace for help ShockedCandace.jpg|Candace is shocked to see the black hole CallingforMom.jpg|Candace attempts to warn Linda of the event NemesisStealer.jpg|"You're the last person I'm ever going to take advice, you nemesis stealer!" YouJustDon'tGetIt.jpg|"Even with musical accompaniment, you JUST don't get it!!" It'sYourFault.jpg|Doofenshmirtz points out that Mystery is to blame for his problems with Peter, not himself. FiringUpHisInator.jpg|Mystery firing up his inator AimingTheInator.jpg|Mystery aiming the inator at Doof RevengeWillBeComplete.jpg|Mystery awaiting for revenge AnnoyedDoofenshmirtz.jpg|Doofenshmirtz becoming more annoyed by this HearingABlowTorch.jpg|Doofenshmirtz and Mystery hearing a blow torch PeterArrivingToTheRescue.jpg|Peter arriving to confront Mystery TacklingMystery.jpg|Peter tackling Mystery PunchingMystery.jpg|Peter punching Mystery PunchingMysteryAgain.jpg|Peter punching Mystery again WhatHeDidGiveThatICould'n'tGiveYou.jpg|"What did he give you that I couldn't give you?!" For crying out loud, just tell what your inator does!.jpg|"An evil monologue for one thing!" FedUpDoof.jpg|Doofenshmirtz is finally fed up, demanding Mystery to tell Peter what his inator does It's an Un-Exist-inator.jpg|Mystery finally confesses that it's an Unexist-inator, designed to erase anything from existence Doofenshmirtz is surprised that Peter the Panda's nemesis is going to get rid of him.jpg|"WHAT?!" WorriedDoof.jpg|Doofenshmirtz is now worried that he will be erased from existence JumpingPerry.jpg|Perry arriving to the rescue PerryArrivingToTheRescue.jpg|Perry lands on the inator PerryArrivingToTheRescue2.jpg|Perry moving the ray away from Doof InatorFiring.jpg|The inator firing up a ray through the ceiling RayReflection.jpg|The ray being reflected from the tower to an unknown location BlackHoleGrowingEnormous.jpg|The black hole growing more stronger, threatening Danville InatorHit.jpg|The ray hits the capsule, erasing it and the black hole from existence GangSaved.jpg|The gang (and the rest of the world) is now safe ConfusedCandace.jpg|Dragging Linda out, Candace is confused to see that the black hole is gone MysteryConfession.jpg|In a coffee shop, Mystery finally confesses to Peter that he lost his parents to a black hole MysteryBackstory.jpg|Mystery explaining that his loss of his parents led to doing evil and creating the Unexist-inator FamilyReunited.jpg|An arriving Bernie and Denise (having survived the black hole) revealed to be Mystery's long-lost parents FamilyHug.jpg|A family reunion hug YouHaveANemesis.jpg|Bernie is surprised that his son has a panda bear for a nemesis Doof&PerryLeaving.jpg|Doofenshirmitz and Perry leaving back to Danville in peace PolarBearFather.jpg|Phineas and Ferb invite their father, who is a polar bear, for snacks Phineas, Ferb and a polar bear.jpg AlternateUniverses.jpg|The three leaving as another Phineas (the original one) watches through a hole from another dimension AlternateUniverses2.jpg|Phineas and Ferb watching their alternate selves before the hole closes OurDadIsNotAPolarBear.jpg|They both decide that the two boys can't be themselves because the other Phineas had an extra white stripe in his shirt, and that their father is a polar bear. Capture12.PNG "Talk to Him" GimmeABeat.jpg Capture88.PNG Capture33.PNG ArrivingChorusGirls.jpg SoVague.jpg RottenEgg.jpg YourOwnDevice.jpg AttentionSpan.jpg TalkToHim.jpg You gotta fight.jpg DoofKidnapedSinging.jpg LeavingChorusGirls.jpg HowDidYouGetChorusGirlsInHere.jpg|"How did you get chorus girls in here?" TravellingUnion.jpg|"Eh, they're union. They'll travel." To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries